Dononon
Dononon (ドノノン) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is the easily annoyed Chief Medic (看護長, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medic Kangochōu]) of the Nikiki Platoon. Character Dononon was housed with a blonde stereotypical girl. He is a laid back worker because none of his coworkers usually get hurt but gets easily annoyed when his comrades act weird. Everyone calls him a nurse because of his pink skin and wimpyness. He ussually acts goofy and randomwhen the momment calls for it. Statistics Dononon is naturally immune to almost any disease or illness because he has already experienced them. His blood type is O+. Appearance Dononon is a pink frog who wears a white lab coat, a nurse hat, and has a stethoscope around his neck. He wears a surgical mask. He has a large, reddish circle on the back of his head. History As a child, Dononon devoted his work to doctor procedures. Dononon worked extremely hard becoming a doctor, even to the point of making his parents bankrupt when he made them pay for so many medical schools. Unfortunately, no hospitals would accept him to becoming a doctor, so he became a Keronian Army medic instead. Childhood As a child, Dononon was always made fun of for being pink and nerdy. In fact, right now in adulthood, he's still being made fun of because of that. But despite being made fun of, many of the girls in the school, for some insane reason, had a crush on him, including Nikiki. But Dononon never noticed any of those girls or there crush on him. Dononon was an anime freak, so he loved watching anime every day and eventually styled his hair in an anime style. His father always made him wear a scarf that covered his mouth every day. But since his home is about 80 degrees year round, Dononon constantly suffered from heat stroke. In elementary school, he made a close friendship with Zakoror, even though he was a grade below him, and they became friends up until collage, were Dononon left to become a doctor and Zakoror went into a school for videogame designers. Realationships Jiroro: Jiroro was a childhood bully of Dononon until he rescued Jiroro from a Norwegian Snork Hound Slug a little before they joined the Keronian army. Then the two than became somewhat close friends and were surprised to see that they were assigned the same platoon. Nikiki: Nikiki thinks Dononon is totally useless but still likes him being around. He has an obvious crush on her, even though Nikiki doesn't seem to notice it or him. And the main reason he rejoined the platoon was because Nikiki was very Ill and needed medical attention. Gartete: Dononon and Gartete emediatly became best freinds when Dononon joined the Platoon because they both injoyed comedy and goofing around with each other. Zakoror: Dononon is satisfied with Zakoror's health since he usually stays all day on the computer and never gets injured or anything. He's also very good freinds with him because they knew each other when they were children. Abilities Despite the fact that he rarely ever even needs to use his doctor skills, he's still a very good healer. He also has a very strong immune system. Strengths Dononon runs on coffee power. He cannot survive without it. The more coffee he drinks, the stonger he becomes. Weaknesses Dononon runs on coffee power. He cannot survive without it. The less coffee he drinks, the weaker he becomes. See also *Nikiki Platoon Category:Characters Category:Keronians